( ) Flippy x Flaky ( )
by xXPrinzeMorsXx
Summary: Esta pequeña, historia trata de un sargento con doble personalidad (una buena y la otra mala), que se enamora de una chica que tiene pánico a todo lo amenazante. Si nos ponemos a pensar, realmente podrá tener una relación bonita con un Sargento, cuyas costumbres son terribles. ¿Como sucederá esto?... Dedicado y a todas aquellas personas que aman el romance, el terror, y comedia


**Bueno, es mi primer fanfic, y realmente me gusta mucho Happy Tree Friends, pero en versión anime, mi inspiración llego a su punto y me orilló a crear esta pequeña historia. espero y les guste n.n**

**Personajes:**

**Flippy Lammy- **** Sniffles- **

**Fliqpy Petunia- Mime-  
**

**Flaky Giggles- Lifty y Shifty-**

**Lumpy Cuddles- **

**Splendid**** Toothy-**

* * *

**Que es esto?**

En un momento único en donde las calles estaban solas, y se sentía el cálido frio tocar las pieles de aquellas personas cuyas ventanas estaban abiertas.

Mientras pasaban las horas para poder amanecer y vivir un nuevo día, donde muchas personas se encontraban durmiendo, y otras despiertas, ese era el caso de un sargento cuyo nombre es Fliqpy. Observando y admirando la bella noche, mientras sus pensamientos son profundos vagando en el mundo, recordando pasados, viviendo presentes, y tratando de descifrar futuros.

El joven con cabello verde, y vestimenta militar, estaba tranquilo en la cálida noche tras pensamientos y más pensamientos en voz alta, con muertos a su alrededor, y el con sangre salpicada de los mismos muertos, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con la noche.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Fliqpy al poder observar la hermosa luz del enorme sol, regreso en sí, sus pensamientos fueron en blanco y sus bellos ojos verdes se hicieron un tono más oscuro. Se trata de ahora sí, del verdadero Flippy, con la mente en el mundo actual, sorprendido y mirando a su alrededor, con un poco de susto, al poder percibir un olor no agradable, observo el lugar en donde se encontraba y sus prendas manchadas de sangre de personas inocentes, su expresión de sorprendido cambio a una expresión de horror.

Al finalizar sus acontecimientos, Flippy se dirigió a su casa, quedando así profundamente dormido y olvidando todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, era aproximadamente las 9:45 de la mañana, el joven peli verde despertó de sus sueños, y se fue directamente al sanitario, donde hizo su aseo personal, al terminar, se fue directamente a la cocina tratando de prepararse algo de desayuno. Un momento después, se le ocurrió hacer algo de trabajo, se sentía aburrido, ya que sus costumbres militares no le permitían descansar, su costumbre era distinta, así que acudió al cuartel militar, a hacer algún servicio.

Una vez en el cuartel, se encontraba trabajando en algo muy simple, con el sol en el rostro del chico. Flippy era joven y vivía solo, pues perdió a su familia tras la guerra de Vietnam, él sabía que tenía que terminar sus estudios primero antes de ir a un servicio militar lejos de la ciudad como un verdadero soldado, en ese entonces era la fecha de Diciembre y las clases comenzarían hasta Febrero.

El concentrado en su trabajo uno de sus únicos amigos Lumpy lo interrumpió en su labor, ya que al joven Flippy lo discriminaban solo por tener problemas mentales, asi como su apariencia militar.

Lumpy : Hola Flippy! Que tanto haces?

Flippy: Oh… Hola! Nada interesante, solamente aquí trabajando para poder cumplir.

Lumpy: Qué bien! Oye que piensas hacer esta tarde?-

Flippy: Mm pues no creo hacer algo.-

Lumpy: Eso es bueno, te quería invitar a casa, ya que yo también me aburro.-

Flippy: Está bien, hoy a las 6:00 iré a tu casa.-

Lumpy: Bien, te veo entonces.-

Al pasar el rato, Flippy realmente se sentía cansado, pero él era buena persona y no quería defraudar a su único amigo. Él era nuevo en el vecindario, por lo tanto el único amigo que tenía era Lumpy.

(tocando puerta)

Lumpy : Flippy! Creí que no vendrías, entra anda!-

Flippy: -Gracias, y que tal, que quieres hacer?-.

Lumpy: (pensando) Pues tengo videojuegos, juguemos unas cuantas partidas!-

Flippy: Claro! Eso suena interesante, aunque te are basura en todos los sentidos!-

Lumpy: Ja! Eso lo veremos-.

Mientras el tiempo perdido pasaba desapercibidamente, los chicos la pasaban muy bien.

Flippy: Lum… paremos, ya me arden los estúpidos ojos.-

Lumpy: Que nena eres…

Flippy: Demonios, me largo a dormir, Hasta mañana Lumpy!

Lumpy: Cuídate Flippy!

Paso el tiempo, y ya era fecha de entrar a clases, lamentablemente a Flippy se le paso la fecha de inscripciones, por lo cual entro después de todos los demás. En una mañana como todas, la alarma sonó a las 6:00, despertando a esa chica peli roja (flaky), de un buen susto. Ella se levantó e hizo las típicas cosas que una persona hace después de levantarse de la cómoda cama. A ella le da miedo todo tipo de cosas, tuvo un suceso que jamás olvidara, gracias a ello, sus padres fallecieron. Mientras ella hace tiempo para ir a estudiar, se asoma por la ventana y nota que el sol aún no salía, había mucha niebla, y eso a ella le daba pánico, pero ella sabía que si no se arriesgaba le iría peor en clases si llegaba tarde, así que se arriesgó.

Ella caminando tranquilamente, pero con muchos nervios, camino y camino hasta que solamente le faltaban pocas cuadras para poder llegar a su colegio HTF.

Mientras ella caminaba tranquila pero a la vez con nervios, pasó por una casa, cuya apariencia era hermosa, pero había mucha niebla, y pudo distinguir una silueta, se asustó tanto que corrió sin ver atrás. Aquella silueta que ella pudo "distinguir" era simplemente un arbusto en forma de pájaro. Cuando ella sintió que ya se encontraba lejos de aquella silueta, respiro hondo, y trató de tranquilizarse. Pero una personita que tenía a todas las chicas del colegio locas por él, apareció, asustando otra vez a Flaky, la pobre chica gritó muy fuerte, y se desmayó, solo por unos minutos.-

Splendid: Valla, cuando será el día en el que no te vea asustada por algo?-

La chica escucho la voz a lo lejos, tratando de observar bien de quien se trataba.

Flaky: Splendid?, eres tú?

Splendid: Y tu quien crees?, acaso hay alguna otra persona con una voz sexy como la mía?.

Cuando la chica pudo despertarse bien del desmayo, rápidamente abrazó a Splendid.

Flaky: Splendid! Gracias al cielo que estas aquí!, yo vi algo por allá! Realmente fue horrible! Era enorme, y feo!.

Splendid: Jajá! Imaginaciones tuyas! Vámonos ya al colegio, no quiero llegar tarde, imagínate si mi rostro estuviera en una hoja de retardo?, yo no puedo llegar tarde.

Flaky: Lo que digas…-

Splendid: Aunque sabes, una hoja de esas me haría ver más sexy aún, sería como el chico malo, tendría a todas locas por ello.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al colegio, Splendid hablaba solamente de él, Flaky lo escuchaba y reía.

Por otro lado, Flippy asiste a su primer día de clases en el colegio HTF, se sentía solo, pero por arte de magia se encontró a Lumpy.

Flippy: Lumpy!, aquí!.

Lumpy: Eh?, OH! HOLA FLIPPY!

Flippy: -LUMPY! Cierra la boca!, no quiero causar una impresión solo por ser el chico nuevo de la escuela! Dios!

Lumpy: Jeje, lo siento, que cosas dices, ven te llevaré a tu aula, dame esa hoja.

Flippy: -Lo único que sé es que tengo que asistir al Aula número 804.

Lumpy: Jo! 804? Valla, sí que tienes suerte, yo estoy en esa estúpida aula, créeme la maestra que nos toca en este momento es muy dura, creo que hasta su perro huyó de ella de lo pésima que es!

Flippy: No me sorprende, conocer personas duras. A propósito, que hora es?

Lumpy: Son las 8:50, si fuera tu correría al aula, se te hará tarde.

Flippy: Que no vamos en la misma idiota?

Lumpy: (sorprendido )ES CIERTO!, vámonos ya!

Mientras corrían para llegar al aula, la maestra ya estaba dentro, ellos tocaron la puerta.

Lumpy: Maestra, perdone la tardanza, el director me mando a llamar, y tenemos un compañero nuevo su nombre es Flippy.

-Y crees que me importa?, vamos Lumpy, llevo de maestra casi 50 años, piensas que me voy a creer que el director te habló, cuando llegas siempre tarde a clase?

Lumpy: Emph… pues yo…

-Cállate y entra!, Ahora tú!, cuál es tu nombre?, y por qué demonios no estas vestido decentemente?.

Flippy: Maestra, Mi nombre es Flippy, Vestirme decentemente en un lugar como este? Creo que mi vestimenta no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la enseñanza que usted otorga, y con todo el respeto que usted se merece como maestra, creo que coincidimos con la vestimenta informal.

-Mmmm, me caes muy bien muchacho!, siempre me tocan alumnos que se hacen en los pantalones solamente por saludarlos. Vamos entra!.

Flippy: Gracias, Maestra.

-Jóvenes! Tenemos un nuevo alumno en clase!, les advierto, si no son bien comportados con el, se las verán conmigo. Desde este momento es mi alumno estrella!

Lumpy: Alumno estrella de la nada?, VAMOS! Pregúntele de perdida algo!... ¬¬

-Como siempre Lumpy de entrometido!, haber Flippy! Cuanto es 1 + 1?.

Flippy: 2 maestra…

Lo ven? Es perfecto!

Mientras todos se quejaban por los comentarios que la maestra hizo, Flippy comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Flippy toma asiento aquí. TU! VETE A OTRO LUGAR!.

Lammy: Que? Pero si yo llegue temprano! Este es mi lugar!.

-DIJE QUE PARA ATRÁS!.

Flippy: Maestra, no se preocupe, puedo sentarme en otro lugar. *Surrando* lo siento,chica.

-Bien, sigamos con la clase!

Cuando la clase comenzó en el Aula 804, en otro lugar se encontraba Flaky, ella asistía en el Aula 501, nadie sabía que había un alumno nuevo, mas que la profesora y los alumnos de aquella misma.

Y es así como químicamente se crean algunos de los clones de pequeños animales, con tan solo una parte del pelaje del animal, se puede crear un clon perfecto y exacto. Preguntas?

Flaky: Um, yo tengo una pregunta…-

Dime que pasa?-

Flaky: puedo ir al baño?-

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír, por la pregunta no esperada.

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
